Something New From Something Old
by crazyasssoul
Summary: Elena has always been troubled and tries to keep the past in the past, but what happens when someone from the past brings bad news? Will she fall apart, and let her reality shatter, or will she try to cope and stay strong? (It's better than the summary!) Rated K & M for later chapters. (Sorry for any spelling errors!)
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.** _This is a new series and is all human, though some aspects may be twisted and reality shifted. For any of you who have seen the TV series Perception, you know what I mean. I also will be using some of the quotes and sayings from the original show. The main character will NOT be the same sort of professor as the one in the show but more like Sherlock Holmes in that sense, but the mind and stability of the character in Perception (Sorry if this is confusing) Not all characters are in this right now as I don't know how to incorporate them into the story but I am sure with help for you guys and imagination I will tie them in some how, let me know what you think! Thanks for reading!_

_I will update other stories when I can!_

**Disclaimer... I DO NOT OWN PERCEPTION OR THE VAMPIRE DIARIES, THIS COUNTS FOR FUTURE CHAPTERS AS WELL.**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000000**

"No, that's not why I wanted to go there for our first date."

"_Well, then why did you insist on going there?_"

"Because I was told by my friends at the time that it was going to be awesome, but I am terrified of heights so I don't know why I agreed." She giggled as she talked to Stefan, sipping her tea, she could tell today was going to be a good day.

"Doc, you're going to be late for your... you alright?" Caroline walked in and stopped when she saw Elena looking to her right talking to nobody in particular. She thought she would be used to it by know considering she had been with Elena for 3 years now.

"Oh, Care! Didn't see you. Is it time already?" She looked up at Caroline, jumping off the couch and heading to the kitchen.

"Y-yea, you have a lecture to give and a meeting with Ms. Benett today at 2."

"Tell her I can't make it, I know she is going to tell me to do something I don't want to do. Again." Walking around she grabbed an apple tossing it up and down a few times. "Ready?"

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,

"As you know it is mandatory to do an essay on or any project for that matter on an old story or poem and a lot of people chose Romeo and Juliet or something about Shakespere, but I want you to do it on something new, something that resembles a struggle on real life struggle to love someone you want but can't have, yet despite all odds, you fight for it. It can be any book you choose, but I have to approve of it first, and no, it cannot be based on a film, that is one thing I like about this paper. This will be due in a months time, no later." The bell rings and the students slowly rise and gather their things. She wonders why they move so slowly when she herself cannot sit still for a moment without losing her mind.

"_Maybe it's because you know what happens when you stop to smell the roses._"

"Except, my dear, the roses are not real." She turns to see him leaning against her desk as usual after a class. "And how many times do I have to tell you to not lean against my desk! You'll mess up my papers!" Sighing he pushed off.

"_You know I couldn't do that even if I wanted to._"

"You don't know that."

"I don't know what?" Twirling around she see's Caroline standing in the aisle confused. "Oh, are you having an episode?"

"I always have them Care. Anyways, why are you here?" Shaking her head, Caroline walked over.

"Your meeting... with Benett?"

"No I don't, I told you to cancel that." Grabbing her bag, she slung it over her shoulder, taking out her walkman and slipping on the headphones. "Now if you don't mind, I have to go to my office and mark some papers.

Minding her buisness, waving her hands in the air as if she was the conductor of a beautiful symphony so many years ago, while standing in the middle of the office with the warmth of the fire warming her as she swayed back and forth. She was getting herself a glass of water when she felt another presence, looking around she saw someone standing in the doorway. Taking off her headphones she stared at the man.

"Can I help you?" The young man just smirked, making her uncomfortable.

"Don't remember me? That kind of hurts Elena." Making a puzzling face she walked towards him, staring hard into his blue eyes, almost swaying by how beautiful she thought they were.

"Katherine's ex." With that she turned and went to sit at her desk placing her headphones on and listening to the music again, leaning back she let her head fall back, relaxing herself hoping the man would leave.

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,. ,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,,

_'Katherine, what;s wrong!" Elena ran to Katherine as soon as she saw her crying._

_'I did something terrible Elena, and I can't ever fix it." This only caused more confusion._

_'What did you do that could be so terrible? And where's Damon?' Looking into her sister's eyes she saw how sad and hurt she was. 'What did he do?'_

_'No! It wasn't him, it was me... I...I... I cheated... I slept with another man... I wanted to break it off, but, I was happy with him, happier than I was with Damon.' She hung her head into her hands crying harder. 'Damon won't look or touch me, hasn't for awhile, it's like the fire is gone!' _

_Slowly Elena let go of her sister. She knew she loved her sister, but she could not console someone who would purposley hurt someone else and expect sympathy. Standing up she walked to her bedroom, it was the last time she saw or spoke to her sister, or Damon._

.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,., .,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,

Suddenly the music was gone, opening her eyes she saw Damon standing above her, which caused her to jump and grab her chest. She hated when people snuck up on her.

"Go away, I'm busy." Turning away she started to grab her papers and a pen. After a few papers she set down the pen and took off her glasses. Rubbing her eyes she turned around and looked at him.

"Why are you here? Aren;t you suppose to be working?" Suddenly she looked at him, really looked at him. His eyes were dark, his skin a little pale, almost like he hadn't slept in days. Something was severly wrong, especially after 4 years of not seeing or hearing about him. "What happened?"

Sighing, he moved to the other side of the desk and sat in one of the chairs provided. Getting up she moved to lean against her desk in front of him, crossing her arms getting impatient. He started to look everywhere but at her, and rubbing his head. After a few silent moments he looked up into her eyes.

"Elena... Jeremy's body was found 5 days ago."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 00000000000000000000000000000000**

_So, let me know what you think, I also decided Elena won't be helping with investigations but kind of in a way, it's hard to explain, I just hope the future chapters will make sense. Let me know what you think, thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. **_Enjoy!_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000**

"This is a lame way to make a joke Damon.." All she could do is stare at the floor, there's no way he could be dead, she talked to him a month ago and he seemed fine. Sure, it was over the phone, but he sounded fine.

"I'm not trying to be funny Elena." He stared at her long and hard. "I tried to contact Katherine, but she hasn't been heard from in awhile, and I was hopin-"

"You were hoping I had her contact information." She met his eyes and only then did she let a tear escape, but it didn't last long. "I haven't spoken or seen her since then." She walked back over to her desk opening a few drawers until she found a letter. Without hesitation she handed it to Damon. "She sends me letters every month. I don't open them but I am asuming this is the last known address." Glancing at him one more time she started gathering her stuff. She didn't hear him move until his hand was on her shoulder. Shrugging him off she moved away grabbing her remanding stuff. "Just.. Don't... You're welcome to stay here but I'm leaving, on your way out lock the door." With that she left the room.

"_You know he is only trying to do his job._" Looking to her right she gave Stefan a hard look.

"Not now. If you're going to be around, keep your mouth shut." With that she walked with her headphones on, but no music playing, just hoping no one would disturb her. She got to Caroline's classroom and knocked on the door. Mr. Torwess answered with a scowl, he hated anyone inturuppting his class.

"Yes, Ms. Gilbert?" Ignoring his look she peaked into his classroom seeing Caroline.

"I'm here to collect Ms. Forbes, it's a very urgent matter, I promise she will get what ever work you have assigned done by the due date." Giving him a firm look, he rolled his eyes and called for Caroline. After a few moments they said their goodbyes and started walking.

"Are you ok Elena?" Without looking she kept walking.

"Just come with me please." Walking in silence they got to the parking lot and got into the car. Caroline started driving, they were about two blocks away when she finally started crying. She didn't notice that they were home or the fact that she was on the couch.

After she calmed down, she looked at a worrisome Caroline.

"_Best you tell her, you will cry more, but someone needs to know besides the police._" Looking up she saw Stefan standing behind Caroline. Nodding for her to talk she took a deep breath.

"Y-you remember my younger brother?"

"Little Gilbert? Of course." Caroline gave a soft smile.

"He... He uh... I was told... Damon..." Caroline touched her shoulder giving a reassuring squeeze. "Jeremy's dead..." She burst into hysterics again. Both Caroline and Stefan comforting her, telling her soothing words. She didn't remembering falling asleep.

"_Lena'! Lena'!" A little boy came running to her, causing her to fall over when he made contact._

"_Jer! You're hurting me!" She couldn't help but giggle._

"_You both should stop running in the house, you know mom doesn't like it." They both got up pouting and putting their heads down._

"_Sooorrrryyyy."_

"_Well, since mommy isn't here... How does ice cream for dinner sound?" Both children squealed and ran to their dad. The rest of the night they watched Sleeping Beauty and Toy Story. By the end of Toy story both of them could hardly keep their eyes closed. Slowly walking up the stairs they each went to their own bed, waiting for their dad to come say good night. Before dad came to Elena's room, Jeremy came to the door rubbing his eyes._

_Sniffling he said in a quiet voice. "Lena', just for tomorrow?" Yawning she nodded her head._

"_It's tonight not tomorrow." She turned over so they were both facing eachother. _

"_Ney, Lena'?"_

"_Yea Jer?"_

"_We be together foreva right?"_

"_Of course Jer, always and forever." Holding eachothers hand they fell asleep, believing the promise they made._

She slowly opened her eyes, she was in her room, it was night time and everything seemed blurry. Yawning and closing her eyes she tried to shift to get more comfortable.

"_You might want to sit up._" She shook her head, she wasn't ready to get up. "_Lena' get up._" She opened one eye to look at Stefan who wasn't looking at her, but slightly to her right. This peaked her interest. Slowly she turned her head, and she sat up immediatly. "_Told you._"

"Oh shut it." She scowled at Stefan who only smirked and held up his hands in defense. She turned her head again when she heard a mumble. Unsure of what she should do, she took a pillow and wacked the person in the face.

"What the hell!" She watched as he sat up rubbing his face and looking around the room until he saw her sitting up holding a pillow up. Her face said she was surprised and scared, she knew it by the look of concern on his.

"You have three seconds to tell me why you are in my bed." She held the pillow up ready to hit him again. He held up one hand to block the pillow just in case.

"_Just hit him._"

She slightly turned her head in Stefan's direction. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything..."

"_That's right he didn't._"

She turned fully to face Stefan. "I said shut it!" She turned back to see a puzzled face. "Spit it out!" She hit him with the pillow again.

"Ok. Ok!" Sighing he rubbed his face once more.

"Damon.. Tell me now!" She was getting angry now.

"I came to check on you. You didn't show anything when I told you and I just wanted to make sure you were ok." He looked up to meet her eyes. "I came and you were in such hysterics you didn't realize I was carrying you to your bed. Caroline asked me to because she couldn't get you to move. I tried to put you on the bed, but you refused to let go of my shirt, so I sat on the bed with you. We both fell asleep. That's it."

"You swear?"

"_Course not._" Turning again she faced Stefan throwing the pillow at him causing him to duck.

"Shut up!" She looked back at Damon, who looked more confused than ever.

"I swear." She nodded looking at her hands. Letting the tears slip again. She looked back up at him.

"So that means..." He could only nod. "How?"

"Elen-"

"HOW!" She looked at him, anger and sadness all over her face as the tears fell uncontrollably.

"You sure?"

"How.." She looked at her hands, which were now shaking. "how..."

Sighing he looked at the picture that hung on the wall of Elena, Katherine and Jeremy. "They found bruising consisting with a beating, he was then later stabbed a few times before he was shot twice, once in the chest the other in the head. Overall, he suffered 23 hours of torture before he was killed."

"_Elena.._" Stefan went to comfort her but she only flinched.

"don't..."

"Elena, who are you talking to?" She looked up at Damon in disbelief. No one questioned her, ever about her talking to herself, it was her thing.

"_Tell him Elena. He's not as bad as you think..." _She whirled around, standing up off the bed, there standing in front of her was Jeremy, giving a soft smile.

"No... No... NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO!" She kept screaming until Damon wrapped his arms around her to stop her lashing out at the air. She kept trying to free herself so she could touch Jeremy again.

"_I'm sorry Elena..._" Jeremy looked at her with sadness.

"NO! YOU DON'T GET TO BE SORRY!"

"Elena, no one is there." Damon kept his hold on her as best as he could.

"SHUT UP! THEY'RE THERE, I KNOW THEY ARE!" As she kept screaming, Caroline came running into the room.

"Let her go." She grabbed Elena on the shoulders.

"You sure?" He was very hesitant.

"Do it!" He let her go, and Caroline held onto Elena's shoulders. She was looking behind her, away from Caroline.

"Elena... Elena... Elena! Look at me." After a few times Elena finally made eye contact with Caroline. "It's me Elena. Caroline. I'm right here. It's ok, it's ok." After a few chants Elena finally losened up and stopped struggling. Her knees buckled and gave out cause her to sink to the floor. She clung onto Caroline, sobbing into her shoulder.

"Damon... Help me get her onto the bed." Slowly walking over, he helped pick her up and place her on the bed. "I'll be down in a minute." Nodding he left the room.

After a couple minutes, Caroline came down the stairs holding her finger to her mouth.

"She's finally asleep."

"What was that. I have never seen her act like that, and i've known her for a long time." He was confused, angry and scared, not sure what he just walked into.

"How long have you known her?" She looked at him as she sat on the couch in front of the fire.

"I used to date her twin sister, Katherine. I've known them since they we were 8. We lost contact for 5 years." She nodded, looking into the fire.

"Amazing how you never knew."

"Knew what?"

"What I am about to tell you, well, it will sound superficial, but I am telling you now, it's as real as you and me, and it can get pretty bad." After looking at eachother for a few minutes he nodded his head for her to continue.

"You know about the accident?"

"With their parents?"

"Yea, it got worse around then." Looking away from him, she looked into the fire, it wasn't her place to tell him, but she could tell he cared, something people didn't show much around Elena. "She's a paranoid schizophrenic." She looked at him, and his eyes had widened and the look of surprise and sadness was in every part.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000**

_So, this chapter is actually pretty long, i just realized how long haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Also to clarify a few things:_

_She see's and hear's people, some real, some not._

_Her dream, her and Jeremy were roughly 5 and 2, hence the word choice._

_Don't worry, Damon will be sticking around, it will just take Elena some time to warm up._

_If you have any questions about it so far, I'll gladly answer. Thanks for reading!_


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. **_Enjoy!_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000**

After awhile, they just sat there, nothing but the fire crackling and the odd car going by. What was suppose to happen, that they didn't know.

"How long has she been like this?"

"Since she was 6, but after the accident it got worse." They sat in silence until they heard a crashing noise. They briefly looked at each other before running up the stairs to Elena's room.

"YOU LIED! YOU BROKE OUR PROMISE!" Opening the door they saw Elena shouting at the wall holding the other lamp. "YOU BROKE OUR PROMISE!" She aimed at the wall again to throw the lamp when she felt someone holding her arm. Whipping her head around she saw Damon. He slowly took the lamp, while Caroline started to clean up the glass on the floor. "he broke our promise..." She looked back to where Jeremy stood, with a sad look on his face.

"_I'm sorry Lena'."_

"you don't get to be sorry..." She let go of the lamp and let herself fall to the floor. Damon put the lamp behind him on the floor so she couldn't grab it. He looked back at Caroline unsure of what to do when she nodded. Slowly he brought her into a hug. At first she refused trying to get away but he only held her tighter until she relaxed. "he broke our promise..." He started to rub her back as she started to cry again. He picked her up and started to leave the room walking down the stairs into the living room. He sat down bringing her onto his lap, and wrapping his arms around her. After a while she calmed down and the sobs stopped but the tears still fell.

"do... do you know?" She lifted her head just high enough to see his chin.

"Yea." Sighing she held on tighter to his shirt. Hoping he wasn't going to disappear.

"You're here right?" Giving a soft laugh he nodded.

"Yea... I'm here Elena."

After awhile she fell asleep tears still falling, but she was holding onto Damon's shirt. Caroline came down with a small bag full of glass.

"_thanks..._"

"_anytime... hey.. I have a question for you._" He tried to move so he could stand up, but Elena only snuggled in closer. Caroline gave a soft giggle and kneeled in front of him, moving Elena's hair out of the way.

"_ask away.._"

"_can I bring her to my cottage? It's in town, just on the outskirts, maybe it will help. You can come to, there's tones of rooms._" She stared at Elena for a bit before sighing.

"_i'll pack her things you try to nicely wake her up._" He nodded and waited for her to be upstairs before trying to wake Elena up.

"Hey.. sleepy head..." She mumbled something incoherent and covered her face with one of her hands, causing him to laugh.

"five more minutes." This caused him to laugh harder.

"I've got a surprise for you." Sighing she looked up at him through sleepy eyes.

"What kind of surprise?"

"That would ruin the surprise now wouldn't it?" Laughing he picked her up and started walking to the door setting her down and grabbing her shoes.

"_He likes you..._" She whirled around to see both Stefan and Jeremy standing there with smug grins on their faces.

"You also know what said person did." Damon just shook his head and grabbed her coat.

"_No we don't and neither do you. Give him a chance. He's giving you one._" She looked at her hands then back up at them, and nodded. Once her shoes and coat were on she saw Caroline coming down with two suitcases. She smiled.

"You coming?"

"Of course, who else would take care of you?" Caroline winked and giggled as she handed one of the suitcases over to Damon.

"Oh! Did you pack-"

"Your walkman? Yes."

"And th-"

"Term papers, and a few other necessities. Yes and yes, oh, here's your bag." Elena smiled, she truly liked Caroline. She was one of the few people who were genuine.

"You gals ready?" Damon smiled at them, exchanging a mischevious look with Caroline.

"Is there something I'm missing?" She looked at the both of them and they only smiled.

"Time to go." Damon grabbed one of the suit cases and started to leave.

"Well... What if I don't want to?" She crossed her arms and gave a daring smirk.

"Well, then I have to do this." He set the suit case down giving a nod to Caroline.

"Do wh-" He grabbed her and lifted her over his shoulders and started walking, he grabbed one of the suit cases and began walking to the cars. "Damon! Put me down!"

"Are you going to walk?"

"No!"

"Well then you're stuck like this." He kept walking until they got to the cars, he turned around to face Caroline. "Which car are we taking, or are we taking both?"

"Hmmm, lets take both just in case. I'll take all the stuff you take her, I'll follow." He waited until Caroline's car was loaded before he walked over to his and placed Elena in the passenger seat. They started driving away from her house and the school and this only made her more anxious.

"Where are we-"

"Not telling, you'll see." He smiled at her and kept driving. After awhile the scenery changed, There were less houses and more tree's and forestry, soon there were no houses and just tree's.

"How much longer?" She stared out the window loving the view.

"_You don't remember do you?_" She turned around to look in the back seat to see Jeremy sitting there looking out the window. He pointed out the window which caused her to look ahead. They had pulled into a long dirt driveway that was winding and curving with the land. Out of no where a large house appeared, it was a an old Victorian house. The soft out door lights were everywhere casting shadows, with flowers every where. It was beyond anything she had seen.

"It's beautiful..."

"It's my home away from home." Damon stopped the car just in front of the garage. Caroline slowly pulled up beside them as they were getting out of the car.

"This place is amazing."

"Wait until you see the inside." They smiled and grabbed their luggage, walking behind Damon as he unlocked the door the girls exchanged glances, they were beyond excited. He walked in turning on the lights as they went. "So, do you want to find your rooms first or wander around?"

"Rooms." The girls were excited. Laughing he waved them to follow him up the stairs. "This is my room, this is my brothers old room, and those are three spare rooms down the hall you can choose any one." They walked down the wall, Caroline liking the room with one wall with all different flowers and art work. Elena placed her luggage down and walked down the hall admiring the wood paneling and the art around the hall ways. She looked into the first two rooms, and nothing stood out to her, the last room was closer to the stairs, walking in she lost her breath. The room was dark red and dark brown wood trimming around the room with tall ceiling. The bed was off to the the left just under the window. She immediatly liked it. Walking in she saw the closet and the bathroom. What caught her curiousty was the extra door in the room. She slowly opened it and lost her breath again, it was another bedroom, almost identical to the room she was in, but the decor was the best she has ever seen. Walking in she touched the small trinkets that were every where, and the books that looked so old, and used.

"This is my room." She jumped and turned around to see Damon standing in the door way that lead to the hall. A small smile tugging on the corner of his lips.

"It's beautiful." She smiled and went back to looking at the books. She picked one up and looked at the pages. They felt old, and well used.

"That was my mother's favourite book." She smiled and looked it over there was no title, or name.

"Whose it by?"

"It's her first and only book, she never gave it a title, saying she wanted to leave it to the persons imagination."

"She sound's lovely."

"_She was, beautiful too, and kind. Best cookies ever._" This cause her to laugh and look up to see Stefan standing there against the bookshelf. "_He hated anyone in his room, yet here you are._"

"She must have came in here." Stefan only shook his head.

"_No, he espcially didn't like her in here. She always tried to change the look. Take his things._"

"Why, it's so beautiful." She looked around again to see Damon staring at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Sorry..." He walked towards her.

"Why are you sorry?" She looked back at the book and placed it back on the shelf, lingering her fingers there for only a moment.

"Because it must seem weird. Me talking to the air." She looked back at him, tears stinging her eyes.

"It's weird sure, but I'm more intrigued." This cause her to give a puzzling look.

"Intrigued? By what?"

"Who you're talking to." This caused her to look away, down at her hands she started to fidget.

"It's best if you didn't know..." He reached out to touch her hands to stop them from shaking, he took his other hand and raised her head to look at him.

"I want to know." She gave a soft smile and let a few tears escape.

"You sure?"

"I'm already in this far." They both gave weak smiles.

Sighing, she took a deep breath in, and closed her eyes. "It's... It's Stefan, mainly, but now its Stefan and Jeremy." She opened her eyes to see Damon's sad face expression. She grabbed onto his wrist that was still holding onto her chin. "I've been seeing and talking to him for almost 6 years, just after... just after his accident..." She let go of his wrist and looked away. A few minutes go by and they just sttod there neither one saying anything. "I'll see you in the morning." She started walking away and went through the door that linked their rooms, she turned and saw him standing there in front of the book shelf, slowly the shut the door. She went to get her bag from the hall to bring it into the room. After she unpacked she thought she would go say good night to Caroline. Walking down the hall she could hear the faint music coming from one of the rooms, peaking her head through doorway to see Caroline dancing her heart out.

"Having fun?" Caroline jumped and giggled when she saw Elena standing in the doorway.

"Hey, yea, I started unpacking then I found my ipod." She looked over Elena and noticed she looked sad. "You ok?"

"Yea. Just came to say goodnight, kinda tired."

"Alright, you need anything come get me ok?"

"Thanks Care." Giving her a hug she walked back to her own room. She changed into her pajama's which consisted of a light blue tank top and purple stripped pants. She laid in the bed bringing the blankets up to her chin. The only light coming through was the moonlight. She stared out the window. For once she didn't know what to do. Tears started to fall again but she made no sound.

"_What's wrong Lena'_?" She turned over to see Jeremy laying beside her, like they used to when they were kids.

"Jer... I don't know what to do."

"_Lena', you know what to do, you're just holding yourself back. Why?_" Wiping the tears she sighed.

"Look what he did to Kat..."

"_Lena' you keep forgetting what she did to him_."

"You forget what she did to me..." She stared at him for a few minutes gathering her thoughts. "She knew I liked him since we first met. She went behind my back Jer! Why would she do that? Why would she take what was important to me away?" She let the tears fall harder this time, she felt her brother hold her while she cried. "She knew I loved Damon, but she still did it. Then she tells me she cheated! Why Jer? Why?" She cried harder.

"_Because she was jealous that you loved something more than her." _She kept crying. She didn't realize she was crying so loud until she could vaguely hear someone calling her name. This only caused her to hug her brother tighter. "_Give him a chance, just one to prove himself._" She nodded, she wanted to do one more thing for him. He let go of her and she cried harder and louder. She then noticed another pair of arms were around her, she opened her eyes to see a pink shirt in front of her, looking up she saw Caroline looking at her with concern. She only cried harder, and Caroline tried to calm her down. She heard some talking but she didn't hear the words. The bed shifted and she watched Caroline move out of site only to see Damon sitting beside her. She immediately grabbed onto him and hid her face in is shirt so she could cry harder. He brought her closer and rubbed her back, and slowly she calmed down. After awhile she yawned earning a small chuckle from Damon. He started to move away when she grabbed his shirt tighter. Getting the hint he moved back and wrapped his arms around her. Soon she was dozing off, she could feel him moving again causing her to grab onto him again.

"I'm just moving to get comfortable." She let go very hesitatantly. He got under the covers and brought her over so she was laying on his chest. She wrapped her hand in his shirt, just to make sure he was still there.

"_Talk to him Elena..._" She could hear both Stefan and Jeremy pushing her to talk.

"how... how much did you hear?" The tears started to fall again and he started to play with her hair, which calmed her down.

"Your end of the conversation." She could only nod in response, making him give a reassuring squeeze. "I'll always be here Elena. I'm not going anywhere." She lifted herself up to see his face, she knew her face was a mess but she needed to see his face.

"You promise?" She studied his face, and he was confused and concerned.

"I can't promise the future, but I can promise I will be there so long as I'm alive." Thinking it over she liked his answer, sure it wasn't what she wanted to hear, but it was what she needed to hear.

"Ok.." She laid back down, not moving from her original spot. He brought the blankets up around them and they let the silence take them, she was just about to sleep when she heard her brother.

"_I'm proud of you Elena."_

"_I love you."_

"_Don't let him go, he loves you."_

"_Bye Lena'"_

"Bye Jer." With that she fell asleep.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000**

_Don't worry this isn't the end of the series, there is more to come, I just wanted some sort of 'backround'? I guess. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think and thanks for reading!_


	4. Chapter 4

**A.N. **_Enjoy!_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000**

She could feel the warmth on her face, it made her feel tingly, like when you jump into a cool pool on a hot summer day. She didn't want to get up, she was comfy, and warm. After a few moments she opened her eyes and realized she wasn't in her room. Sitting up frantically she looked around, beside her was a piece of paper folded in half.

_Sorry I didn't wake you, I just figured you could use the rest. When your up come join us for breakfast._

_D._

Slowly she remembered. She left her house to come to Damon's house, thing, to get away for awhile. She suddenly remembered her papers that needed to be marked. Jumping out of bed she looked around the room trying to find her bag. After a couple minutes of confusion she finally found her bag. Grabbing her pen, glasses, and the papers she started walking and marking. Every now and then she would look up to make sure she wasn't going to bump into anything, and then she realized she was lost. She stopped and listened. She could hear a faint noise of sizziling, following that and her nose, she wound up in the kitchen to a laughing Caroline, Damon, and another man. She stopped when her and the man locked eyes.

"_He could be friendly, or another illusion._" She looked at Stefan from the corner of her eye. After a few moments Damon turned around to grab a plate from the cupboard and he noticed Elena standing there staring at his friend.

"This is Niklaus. A co-worker." Smiling he nodded his head and continued to gather things around the rather large kitchen.

"Call me Klaus." He gave a warm smile, but she was still hesitant.

"So.. you guys can see him?" Klaus gave her an odd look and both Caroline and Damon gave her a sympathetic look.

"Yes, he's here." Nodding her head she walked over to the stools and placed the papers down and began marking, until she realized her glasses weren't on. She patted the top of her head, her face and even her chest, and she grew more puzzled until they were dangling in front of her face. Looking up she saw Caroline dangling them in front of her with a massive smile on.

"You were so worried about your papers you didn't notice me taking them when you walked by." This caused Elena to giggle, every now and then Caroline would do this to make her smile, and it always worked. She reached for her glasses only to have Damon pluck them from Caroline's hand.

"What is this? Keep away?" She crossed her arms and pouted. Causing everyone to laugh.

"_It's called teasing, they're trying to cheer you up. Something I was good at._" She turned to face someone she hasn't seen in awhile. This caused her to drop her pen and stare, not hearing Caroline or Damon. "_Long time eh Lena'?"_

She started reaching out, trying to grab the closest person near her, which ended up being Klaus. She just kept a firm grip on him, ignoring the voices, she just concentrated on the person in front of her.

"_Oh come on! You haven't seen your best friend in years and I don't even get a hello?_"

"bonnie..." It was barely audible, but they all heard it. Suddenly Caroline was in front of her holding her face, but all she could do is follow Bonnie who was pacing behind Caroline. All of a sudden she was facing the counter and her cheek was stinging. Bringing her hand up she looked at Caroline.

"I'm sorry Elena, but you weren't answering me, or looking at me." She gave a soft nod. Caroline gave a soft smile. "Who did you see Elena?" All she could do was stare at Caroline, she didn't know how to find her voice, looking down she saw paper and a pen. Not caring what she was writing on she wrote two words. Bonnie Benett. Caroline nodded and looked at the boys. "Damon, make a vanilla milkshake, Klaus go get a blanket." Confused they did as they were told not asking questions. "Elena, I'll be right back ok? I'm just going to get your walkman." She nodded.

After a few moments they had everything ready. Caroline walked over to the boys while Elena listened to her music.

"Whose Bonnie?" Damon couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Bonnie was the care taker before me." Damon was curious, Klaus was just lost. "Bonnie was Elena's only friend when she was older, but Bonnie couldn't take it anymore and ended up leaving in the middle of the night, no one has seen her since. It's why Elena moved out here to Mystic Falls. Bonnie was like another sibling to Elena who didn't abandon her."

"So she was devasted when she woke to no one else in the house." Caroline nodded looking back at Elena. "How long ago was this?"

"Maybe 5 years ago? I've been with her for awhile so I don't know everything but I know enough."

"Does the music work?"

"Sometimes, her mother used to make her a vanilla milkshake and wrap her in a blanket when it was like this, most times it works other times... Well... other times it isn't this easy." They stared back at Elena watching her play with the straw in the milkshake.

"I'm completely lost." They looked back at Klaus who looked like a lost child trying to find his way home.

"I'll explain, but not in here. Damon-"

"Yea, I'll stay." Exchanging looks and nods Caroline and Klaus went to the living room and Damon went to sit in front of Elena.

After awhile Elena opened her eyes and took off the headphones. She couldn't meet Damons eyes, fearful of the judgement she would see.

"Sorry about that." She started to play with the straw again, not sure of what she should do.

"I told you. You don't have to be sorry about anything." She could only nod.

"_Oooo, he DEFINETLY likes you girly!_" Bonnie practiacally squealed. Looking up she saw Bonnie leaning agaisnt Damon. She gave her a death glare. Causing Damon to look at his shoulder.

"She standing beside me?"

"I wish she was here so I could hit her." Without another word she got up and walked out of the kitchen. She decided to walk around the house, since she would be staying there for awhile. She got to one part that looked like a mix of a library and a den. You had to take a step down to enter the giant room. In the middle was a massive stone fire place. On either side of the room was giant book cases filled with books, trinkets and alcohol. There was even a serving tray off to the side. She started leaving the room, she got into the hall way and something caught her eye. Walking down the hall she saw a small room no bigger than a childs room was tapped off. It looked like it was being redesigned. Looking around she didn't see anyone around her, feeling brave she crossed the tape.

"_There was a reason the tape was up_." Bonnie stood under the archway with her arms crossed, shaking her head.

"Shut up, I don't care." She carefully manuvered around the room, dusting off an old chest she opened it finding old photo albums. Picking one up, she saw people in the photos dressed up and dancing, flipping through she saw couples, children, teens even dancing and laughing. She kept flipping until she got to one page and stopped. There, in the picture smiling away, was her parents, her, Katherine, Jeremy and Damon, with Stefan and their parents, all happy. Jeremy was on their dad's shoulders. Katherine looking up at their mom, and Elena looking over at Damon, who was looking at his mother. Losing her footing she fell backwards, landing on her butt. She heard an odd creak, before she could stand up she felt the ground beneath her give. She threw the album and tried to grabbed onto the ledge, but this only caused her to cut her hand, she screamed, and in an instant everything went black.

Moaning she rolled onto her back looking up. She could see the hole in the ground that she fell through. Groaning she felt a sharp pain in her hand. Slowly sitting up she looked around, she was in a dark room, it smelled old and musty. Standing up she felt the walls with her good hand, she could feel a door handle but it wouldn't budge so she kept feeling. After a few stumbling walks she started to feel cylinder objects picking one up she brought it to the light. It was a bottle of wine, she was in a wine cellar.

"_Told you._"

"Shut up Bonnie." She didn't even look at her she just looked up. Suddenly Damon and Klaus were leaning over the hole. A sudden relief swept over her.

"You ok?!"

"I cut my hand pretty bad, sore, but I'm good."

"Did you not see the tape?" Klaus yelped as Damon punched him in the shoulder.

"Yea, just, someone told me not to, so I wanted to."

"Alright well I think I know what room your in, so I'll be down in a minute."

"I'm in some sort of wine cellar." Damon stopped and looked at her with confusion then back at Klaus.

"We don't have a wine cellar you sure?" Sighing, she held up the wine bottle that was in her hand.

"I found the door, but it won't open, and I can't do much with one hand." Damon sat there puzzled for a moment.

"Only thing I can think of is you banging around until I find the door. Count to 20 then start banging."

"Aye aye captain." She counted to 20 and started banging the door.

"_It's not going to work, you're stuck in here sista._"

"Bonnie, I swear to god, I'm going to hit you."

"_Funny thing, you can't, I'm a ghost here, only you can see me._"

"SHUT UP!" She whipped her head around and faced Bonnie who had a smug smile on her face. "All you do is trash talk, go bother someone else!"

"_I'll go for now, but I'll be back._"

"Leave me alone!" She screamed to the air, she was more angry than upset, she couldn't stand Bonnie, not after what she did. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she whipped around, smacking the person. Realizing it was Damon she felt worse, tears started to well up. "D-Damon, I'm so sorry! I didn-" He grabbed her hand and looked at it.

"Doesn't look that bad, I have a first aid kit upstairs, common." Without looking at her he walked through the door, and she silently followed. When they got up the stairs Caroline came rushing over.

"Are you ok? Let me see!" She took Elena's hand and inspected it. "You're going to need stitches. I'll drive." Before anyone could say anything they were out the door.

"I smacked Damon.." She looked over at Caroline whose face had worry all over it.

"You didn't mean to."

"Care... I hit him..." She stared at the blonde and started to cry. Lately all she seemed to be doing is cry. "I... I... I hit him..." She cried all the way to the hospital, she let Caroline drag her around, she let the nurse give her stitches. When the nurse left Caroline came back with her coat.

"You didn't mean to hit him." She stared at Elena long and hard. "Who did you think was standing behind you?"

"Bonnie.." Caroline gave a silent nod, and helped Elena with her coat.

"Tell him that."

"But-"

"Tell him that." They looked at eachother, long and hard. "You like him, he likes you. He know's what you're going through. The fact that he's still around says a lot. You need to be as honest as you can, even if you think you will lose him, or me. We are not going anywhere Elena... We're not Bonnie. Common' the boys are waiting." They spent the long drive home in silence, they were just entering the driveway when Elena spoke.

"I've loved him since we first met..." She looked over a Caroline who gave a shocked look.

"So... That's him? The one you told me about with your sister?" Elena nodded. The just parked the car and sat in the driveway for a couple minutes. "Well, as your friend its my job to help you get the guy you want." She gave Elena a soft punch to the shoulder. Making Elena smile. "It won't take a lot of work though." With that she got out of the car, causing Elena to rush out.

"What do you mean?" Caroline only smiled and walked into the house. Elena ran after her, but before she walked in the door, she saw Damon standing with Caroline and Klaus with suitcases at his feet. Before she could say anything, a tall thin woman came around them looking at Elena. Causing Elena to stop dead in her tracks. Waiting for something to happen, holding their breaths.

"Hey... Sis..."

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000**

_Dun dun dunnnnn haha joking. Don't worry Elena is getting her break soon, but I needed another plot twist even though its only the begining. But hey, least you guys will get why Elena is the way she is._

_Thanks for reading!_


	5. Chapter 5

**A.N. **_Sorry it has taken me so long to update, personal issues came up. Enjoy!_

_Also, I'm trying to bring Elena's younger years in, sorry ahead of time if I get ages mixed up, ENJOY_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000**

There Katherine stood, with a smile on her face. As if nothing happened, what made her more angry was she was standing next to Damon with her arm looped through his. She didn't bother to notice the annoyed, ticked off look he had. As calmly as she could she walked up the stairs to the front door, she stopped until she was mere inches away from her. She couldn't hear anyone talking to her, she just stared at Katherine.

"Hey-"

Everyone went quiet, Katherine's eyes went huge as a red mark showed on her cheek. Pushing her aside she walked into the house and straight into the den, she poured herself a big glass of alcohol, not caring what it was, and headed up the stairs. She slammed her bedroom door, and walked into the bathroom that was in her room and started the tub. Slowly making her way into the hot water she settled until she was comfortable and began drinking, letting her thoughts consume her as she shut her eyes.

. . . . . . .

"She is a paranoid schizophrenic. It is treatable with the right medication and therapy." John and Miranda looked at Elena, who was only 8 years old.

"Will she have to go into a home? Or asylum?"

"John!"

"What? I want to know if she needs to go some where else."

"Dad, where am I going?" It was one of her good days, and he hated when she gave him those doe eyes.

"No where sweet heart... no where.."

. . . . . . .

"April! My mom and dad are still not here, can I get a rid with you?" She ran over to her best friend April Young. They lived a few houses apart, and were friends for as long as she could remember.

"Sure, is your brother coming?" The girls hopped into the car, throwing their backpacks behind them.

"No, he went to a friends house. Kol."

"Ewwwwww." The girls giggled and talked about what they were going to do during the summer when the car stopped. Thinking nothing of it the girls began talking again until they heard Elena's name. The girls turned to face forward to Melanie, April's mom, who had tears in her eyes.

"Elena, this officer wants to take you home ok?" Elena looked out the window to see a tall officer smiling, but she still didn't want to go.

"But I want to go with you." Melanie gave a soft smile and got out of the car, she walked over to where Elena was seated and opened the door.

"Sweet heart, I wouldn't make you go if you didn't need to." Elena looked back at the officer then noticed all the lights, she started to move around to see if she could get a better look. She saw the top of a sign, 'Wickery', she knew she was on Wickery Bridge. Looking back at Melanie, she nodded her head and unbuckled her seat belt and hopped down from the car. Walking forward, she saw the police cars and ambulances. Looking at the officer who was talking to Melanie she walked forward to the cars. She saw a tow truck near the river. It was trying to take a car out of the water. Walking around the ambulance, something caught her eye, stepping back she peaked into the ambulance. She didn't hear herself scream, she didn't know she was screaming until someone had covered her eyes and carried her away. She started hitting the person who was holding her, after a few minutes they put her down, she noticed it was the officer and kicked him as hard as she could and ran back to the ambulance. She watched as the people held things, yelled at each other and to themselves. She climbed in and stood at the end of the weird bed. A loud long beep. Tears started to fall as she reached out.

"mommy?" The people in the ambulance jerked their heads up and started shouting, but she didn't hear what was said, she just kept staring at her mom, who wasn't moving or answering her, maybe she had to scream louder. "Mommy?... MOMMY! MOMMY! Wake up Mommy!"

. . . . . . . .

She jolted up, looking around the room, she was still in the tub, her glass was empty and she felt dizzy. Slowly standing up she wrapped a towel around her and took the plug out of the tub. Walking around the tub she gave a quick glance in the mirror and saw tears falling, her make up smudged and her eyes puffy and red. Sighing she walked into the room, grabbing her pajama's from last night she sat on the bed and played with her hair as she zoned out.

Before long she got irritated and hungry. Sighing she grabbed the cup and carefully walked to the kitchen. She didn't bother looking in the living room where she could hear arguing. Placing the glass on the counter she began looking in the cupboards. Nothing seemed to stand out so she looked in the fridge and found whip cream and chocolate syrup, getting excited she looked into the freezer smiled when she saw the vanilla ice cream. She made herself a big bowl of ice cream with whip cream and chocolate syrup and walked into the den, pouring herself another glass she made her way upstairs, before she got to the top she heard someone speak.

"So what, you're going to ignore me?"

"That's the plan Katherine." She kept walking up the stairs, she heard footsteps coming up the stairs, she just got to her door when Katherine appeared in front of her. "Move." Katherine folded her arms.

"You can't hit me again your hands are full." Raising her eyebrow she chugged her, what she thought was bourbon, placed it on the ground and slapped her again.

"I said move." She gave her a challenging look, what she didn't expect was a smack in return. Slowly turning her head back to Katherine, she gave a dark laugh. "Always have to have a come back." With that she turned around and walked to Damon's room.

"That's Da-"

"Damon's room? I know." Walking in she looked around and noticed he wasn't in his room, she kicked the door shut and locked it. She would apologize to Damon in the morning, right now she needed a movie and her ice cream along with the current buzz she now has. Sitting on the floor with her back against the bed she pressed play and watched Spider-man.

She was on the third movie when she heard someone sit on the bed behind her. Not caring she continued to watch the movie, until they started playing with her hair. Looking up, she saw Damon, he wasn't looking at her but at the movie. Sighing she looked back and watched the movie. After awhile she couldn't stand it.

"Why is she here?" For a brief moment he stopped playing her hair.

"I don't know why." Sitting up she turned around so she was facing and looking up at him.

"Don't lie to me. I'm already pissed at Caroline, I don't want to be pissed at you, again." He watched her for a couple minutes, not saying anything. "Are you getting back together?" He gaze a puzzled look but still didn't answer her. "Fine. Sorry about intruding." Getting up she stormed over to the door that joined their rooms.

"Elena.." She spun around and started yelling.

" I'M SICK OF EVERYONE, I DON'T WANT EVERYONE KNOWING HOW F***ED UP I AM. I ALREADY LOST BONNIE, CAROLINE IS TELLING EVERYONE, AND NOW YOU!" She took the picture off the wall and chucked it towards him. "KATHERINE THINKS IT'S A GAME, JEREMY IS DEAD, MY PARENTS ARE DEAD. I'M SICK OF IT ALL!" She grabbed another picture and threw it towards him.

"_Elena, you need to calm down._"

"F**K OFF STEFAN!" She didn't know what she was grabbing anymore she just started throwing anything she got her hands on.

"_Elena..._"

"JEREMY YOU'RE DEAD!"

"_Stop it Elena!_" She looked over by the bed and saw Damon wasn't there anymore, but Bonnie. She looked around and picked up a cup and threw it at her.

"GO AWAY!" Bonnie moved closer.

"_Elena... Stop!_" She looked at Bonnie, and went to hit her, but Bonnie caught it, giving her a sad look. "_I'm sorry..._"

"YOU DON'T GET TO BE SORRY!" She slowly slid to the floor, hiding her face in her hands. Bonnie crouched beside her and touched her back.

"_I am sorry..._" She started to cry, not knowing what to do.

"Elena?" She heard Damon's voice. But she didn't want him.

"Why'd you leave Bonnie? Why..." She felt a hand on her shoulder and didn't know if it was Bonnie's or Damon's.

"_Because I didn't know how else to leave you. I couldn't... I couldn't be around you... As much as I liked you, I just kept getting reminded of my grams. It was to much..._"

"You could've told me..."

"_You would have thrown something at me...Like you are with Damon..._"

"I don't know what to do Bonnie..."

"_Trust yourself to make the right decisions Elena. Who cares if someone doesn't like what you are saying, say it. Just be you. Like you were with me, you gave me sh*t for cutting your apple the wrong way remember?_" Elena giggled, recalling that morning. "_I'll be here when you need me, not when you want me._" After a few more minutes Elena looked up and only saw Damon. Behind him stood Caroline, Klaus and Katherine, all of them were shocked at the scene around them. Standing up, with the help of Damon, she walked over to Caroline.

"You had no right to tell Damon what is going on with me, if he wanted to know that badly he should have asked me and you should've been there for me and told him that. I... I hate that you told him, especially because you didn't know him. I also hate that you told Klaus. It's my business, not his." Caroline could only look at her hands, not knowing what to say. Elena walked over to Klaus.

"Don't be an ass. You want to know something, ask me, don't go behind my back. Got it?"

"Got it." He gave a weak smile. She looked at Katherine.

"I'll get to you in a minute." She turned around and faced Damon. "You pissed me off. Showing up after 6 years to tell me my brothers dead and you need your ex's, who is also my sister, number to tell her. Then having the guts to ask someone else what's wrong with me? I already hated you for choosing her but rubbing it in my face was low." Before he could speak she turned to Katherine.

"You." She got so close their noses were almost touching. "I don't care if you need to cry about Jeremy's death, I don't care if you don't have a house to live in. You have no right to be here, weather it's for Damon, me, or yourself. I was always jealous of you, now I just feel sorry for you. You knew that I loved Damon the moment him and his brother moved in and promised me you wouldn't go after him like the whore you are. I got over you dating him, marrying him, but cheating on him because you weren't happy? What's worse is you blame me for our parents death. I They weren't picking me up that day, they were picking you up because you 'needed' new shoes for dance. I will never forgive you for anything, and if you ask for it, it just makes me hate you more." Looking around at all of them, she hated that she said all those things, but she believed every word. "If you don't mind I'm going to bed."

"_Elena.._"

"Seriously Stefan, I am not in the mood." She gave him a hard glance and he gave a soft nod. She walked over to the door picked up her bowl and spoon and walked into her room, closing the door behind her. Placing the bowl on the side table she got into the bed. Pulling the blankets over her she zoned out.

"_Elena.. Sleep, you need it._" Looking up she saw Jeremy sitting on the end of her bed.

"Jer?"

"Yea?"

"Was I to harsh?" She looked at him and he smiled.

"_Yea, but you needed to get it out, so, don't think about it._"

"Will you stay until I fall asleep?"

"Of course." Looking at him once more, she closed her eyes, for once, she fell asleep peacefully.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 000000000000000000000000000000**

_Let me know what you think of this chapter, if i should re-write it, your opinion, etc. It is greatly appreciated, and i am currently writing another chapter to Something Broken Can Be Fixed, it's just taking longer than I thought, so bear with me! Thanks!_


	6. Chapter 6

**A.N. **_Sorry for the delay. Enjoy!_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000**

She could hear a soft knock, but she wasn't ready to wake up. "Go away! I wanna sleep!" She could feel the bed shift, opening one of her eyes she saw Klaus. Closing her eye again she burried her head in her pillow. "I wanna sleep."

"It's 2p.m." She sat up and looked at the clock, she was about to get out of bed when she remembered she doesn't have class. Looking over at Klaus she raised her eyebrow.

"And I should care why?"

"I just figured you would like to know something that's all." She eyed him suspiciously, if there was something she was suppose to know, why wasn't Caroline telling her? Or even Damon?

"Where are the others?"

"That's what I was going to tell you." She started getting worried. "Don't worry it's nothing bad. Caroline just wanted me to tell you that she went to go talk to your boss to ask for more time off, and Damon went out with Katherine somewhere." She didn't feel the tears falling until one hit her hand. Klaus looked like a little kid not sure what to do. "Did.. Did I do something?"

"Wh-what's so special about her?" She stood up and headed to the bathroom slamming the door, she slid and fell to the floor crying. She heard a soft knock and quickly locked the door. She could hear him sighing. "I'll... I'll be fine.." She knew she was lying but she didn't want anyone right now. She could hear him sitting against the door.

"We both know that's not true."

"How'd you know?"

"I know a broken heart." She cried even harder. "Elena, can I ask, well tell you something?"

"I guess so..."

"There was this girl. Tatiana. Beautiful, intellegent, nothing like I had ever seen. She stole my heart, and for a long time she had it. Then, on night about 3 years after we started dating, I was going to propose to her, I knew I loved her so I figured, why should I wait? I just picked up the ring, and was walking inside our apartment. What I saw wasn't what I was expecting." She waited as he took his time, she wiped the tears that kept coming. "She was sleeping with my younger brother Kol. I have never been more angry, heart broken, and sad at the same time. I vowed to never love again, never trust Kol again."

"Sounds resonable to me. You just get hurt in the end.."

"Reasonable, sure, livable? No. I didn't realize that until I saw Caroline. Now, she, she is more beautiful than Tatiana any day. Kind hearted. That stays between us."

She snorted. "So why are you telling me this? You got over your heart break, you don't have to live through it, again."

"True, but I know for a fact Damon doesn't love her."

"Then why does he let her here? Or go out with her?"

"That, you would have to ask him. But I can tell you one thing Elena. I've never seen him look at Katherine the way he looks at you." She only got confused.

"What do you mean?" He didn't answer, and she wanted to know what he meant, standing up she unlocked the door, opened it and he wasn't there. Looking around the room she couldn't find him. She sat on the bed, grabbed a pillow and hugged it. She sat there thinking. Trying to understand what he meant. After a couple hours, she stood up abruptly, he loves her. It was so clear, but she didn't understand if he did why was he with her?

"_Go ask him._" She looked over and saw Stefan and Jeremy standing there with soft smiles. They didn't have to tell her twice, she started walking around the house trying to find him. "_Down Stairs._" She bolted down the stairs looking around, not paying attention until she ran into someone. Looking up she saw Damon, confused, Katherine behind him. She looked back at Damon, and before he or Katherine could say anything she blurted it out.

"Do you love me?"

"Damon, did you pick... up.. the... beer..." Klaus stood there, uneasy. Looking at his feet, they all stood there in silence.

"Do you love me?" She asked again, from the way she was standing on the stairs, she was a little taller than Damon. She wanted to know, she didn't care about Katherine, Caroline, or Klaus, she just wanted to know. After a couple mintues he was about to speak when..

"Oh common' Damon, she's having one of her moments again." Damon turned to face her, shaking his head he looked at Klaus, who only nodded. He looked back at Elena who was waiting for an answer. He grabbed her hand and walked up the stairs, dragging her behind him. "Damon!" Katherine attempted to follow them but Klaus stepped in front of her.

"It's time for you to leave." He nudged her to the door. "Have a great night." He gave a sarcastic smile and shut the door.

"D-Damon!" He kept going, making his way to his room. "Damon! Wha-" He closed the door and turned around to face her, the look left her speechless. Before she could speak again, he was kissing her, and she kissed back, which surprised her. He broke the kiss after a few moments. Touching their forheads together. They stood there, not saying anything.

"I love you." She opened her eyes and looked at him. He was telling the truth. She kissed him again. He led her to the bed. He-

"ELENA!" She jolted up and looked around the room. She saw Caroline sitting beside her on the bed, with a sad look on her face. "You were crying in your sleep." She was confused.

"What time is it?"

"It's 12:43 a.m. Everybody else went to bed already.

She could only stare at Caroline, without a thought she started to cry, she grabbed onto Caroline who hugged her rocking her back and forth.

"It was only a dream..." Caroline was now confused.

"What was Elena?"

"Is... Is Katherine still here?"

"Yea, she was talking to Damon in the living room about 2 hours ago. What happened? Klaus said he came to wake you up early and you passed out in the bathroom." At least that was real. But she still cried, every time she heard Damon's name or Katherine's it only caused more pain.

"Caroline?"

"Yea?"

"Everyones asleep right?"

"Yea."

"Can you take me home?" She looked at Caroline who was puzzled. "I... I can't be around them... It hurts to much Care..." She cried harder again.

"Ok... Shhh. Ok... I'll go pack my things quietly. You gunna be ok?" She nodded. As Caroline left the room, she got her suitcase and started packing. She didn't want them to stop her, especially Damon.

"_What if you're right._" She didn't want to talk to Jeremy, so she just kept packing. After awhile Caroline came into the room with her bag.

"You ready?" She could only nod. They queitly walked through the house, making sure not to wake anyone. She grabbed the bags while Caroline silently shut the door. Once in the car they saw lights turn on, but Caroline didn't stop she just kept driving. She turned her head around and she saw a shirtless Damon standing at the doorway. She looked ahead, she didn't want to see him. Not now.

_1:35 p.m._

"I wanted to leave because of the dream I had." Caroline placed her cup of coffee down and looked at Elena. "I... I thought it was real..."

"What was real?"

"Saying that he loves me.." She looked at Caroline and started to cry again. "I ha... hate this.." Caroline came over and hugged her. She whispered words, and rubbed her back, then they heard a knock on the door. "I'll get it." She wiped her tears away as she headed to the door. Taking a deep breath she opened the door. She stood there, staring. Before he could say anything, she shut, well, attempted to shut the door, but he stopped it, so she walked away and headed to her room.

"Elena." She didn't stop she just headed up the stairs. Silently letting her tears fall as she walked into her room. She shut the door and sat against it. She could hear Caroline and him talking.

"You should leave."

"Why? I wake up to see you guys leaving in the middle of the night, I wanted to know what was going on, now she's not talking to me."

"You should just leave."

"Which room is hers?" She could hear his footsteps coming up the stairs and she bolted for the bathroom in the room, closed and locked the door just in time to hear him come through.

"Damon! Just go!" He banged on the bathroom door.

"Elena! Let me in!" she silently cried. She couldn't talk to him, not now. She didn't say anything she just stood against the door and cried.

"Damon, just go."

"Why? What did I do?"

"Did you sleep with Katherine." She didn't think she said it out loud, but she could tell by the silence that she did. She covered her mouth and stared at the door, unsure of what was going to happen.

"_Elena..._" She ignored Stefan.

"Are you serious?"

"So you did." He could hear the angry chuckle he made.

"_Elena, stop._" She ignored Jeremy.

"Yea, when we were engaged."

"You know what I mean."

There was silence again, and she could only stare at the door. All of a sudden there was wood splinters flying and the door was opened, she stared wide eyed at him.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000**

_So, I know this is silly, but I'm not going to make this a long series. I might make side stories, or add on stories for future references but I only see this going one or two, max three more chapters. Hope you have enjoyed it thus far!_


	7. Chapter 7

**A.N.** _I know they "just met" even though they didn't but, it's been eating me that this hasn't happened, especially after all these years, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Also, it gets a little lovey dovey.._

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000**

She just started at him, in shock. He just broke the door. Even Caroline was in shock, she was left speechless which was rare. Before she could say anything, Damon was in front of her holding her face, firmly but soft. She held onto his wrist and let her tears fall. He was mere inches from her face.

"Listen carefully, ok?" She could only manage a nod. "I. Love. You." She was about to say something, but he cut her off with a kiss that was firm, but not enough to bruise her lips. Much to her demise, she kissed back. He loosened his grip as did she. They stood there for a couple minutes until Caroline cleared her throat, they both looked at her, she was red in the face.

"I'm just gunna, you know, go.." She basically ran out of the room.

Damon looked back at her, who was still crying. He brought her into a hug and she held onto his jacket.

"why.."

"Because I was an idiot not to tell you early." She looked up at him in confusion. "I.. I loved you since we've known eachother, that was before I knew Katherine was a liar. I told her to figure out if you liked me, she said you didn't, I was to shy to ask you, so I dated her again. The main reason we broke it off is because she told me the night she cheated that she lied about you too. She said she wanted the same love and 'it was only right that she got the hot guy'."

"You were shy?" He chuckled.

"More like terrified."

"So was I." She rested her head on his chest, she didn't want to look at him, but at the same time she did. "The night she told me she cheated on you, I left the house and moved."

"So that's why I couldn't find you."

"You tried to find me?"

"That's one of the reasons i became a cop." She looked at him and he gave a soft smile.

"Why?"

"I was going to tell you then, but I couldn't find you, and I certainly didn't want to tell you after I told you your brother died." She thought about it for a minute, all these years, thinking she wasn't loved all because her sister was jealous and blamed her for the death of their parents.

"Oh!" She thought of something and started walking away, when she got to the bedroom door she turned around to face a puzzled Damon. "You owe me a new door by the way." And she headed downstairs to Caroline. Caroline stood up and ran to her, grabbing her shoulders.

"You ok? Do we need to leave? Do I need to call the police?" She could only laugh. She loved Caroline, even if she did say things that weren't meant to be said.

"I'm better, we could leave, and he is the police. But, that's not what I wanted to tell you." Caroline was only confused. "Klaus thinks you're beautiful, kindhearted, and I'm pretty sure he loves you."

"Wh...what?" Caroline's face went red.

"Go." She started pushing Caroline towards the door, they were just reaching the door when Damon came down.

"You sure?"

"Go." She pushed her out the door and shut it, only to open it and toss her the keys to the car. Turning around she saw Damon taking of his coat.

"You have a tool box?" She smiled.

"What? Can't take it off with your hands?" He shook his head. She walked towards him. Pretending she was about to kiss him she walked around him. "It's in the kitchen under the sink. "She sat on the couch and turned the TV on. She could only smile.

"_This should be fun._" She looked over and saw Stefan sitting next to her giving a disgusting look and Jeremy in the chair laughing.

"What?"

"_He doesn't want to watch you and Damon, you know._" Jeremy wriggled his eyebrows.

"_Dude, don't..._" This caused her to laugh and throw a pillow at Jeremy.

"Won't happen."

"What won't?" Damon leaned over, arms resting on the couch. She turned red and looked at Jeremy.

"Nothing."

"_Busted.._"

"Jeremy!" She threw another pillow, and she thought she went even redder. Damon leaned in closer looking at her, but she couldn't make eye contact.

"I wonder what would cause you to get so red."

"Nothing." She looked back the TV and started to fidget her hands.

"_SHE WANTS TO SLEEP WITH YOU!"_ She went wide eyed looking at Jeremy only Damon was in the way, which caused her to look away and blush again. He walked around and leaned in front her, arms on either side of her, she looked up at him.

"I'm trying to watch TV." He only raised an eyebrow. "You have a door to fix." He didn't budge. "I would really like to see the TV." She started to sit up so she could get a better look at the TV but he moved with her, blocking her few.

"_Kiss him!_"

"_Jeremy, shut up..._"

"Jeremy, I can't do that!" She looked at Jeremy again, who only waved good bye with a huge smile on his face.

"Can't do what?" She looked back at Damon who was now closer than before, which took her off guard, she looked at his lips then away.

"Nothing." She knew she was blushing hard, her face was getting hot.

"You're blushing for a whole lot of nothing." She looked back at him, but she could only stare at his lips, which formed a smirk. She looked at his eyes. "If you want to kiss me Elena, you can." She went wide eyed.

"I.. That's.. Uhh.." She closed her mouth and looked at her hands, could she? She looked back up at him, he was still smirking, but he looked good when he smirked like that. She looked at his lips again, she admitted she wanted to, she just didn't know if she should. Hesitantly she lifted her hand, she stopped just at his cheek, he was watching every move she made, he wanted her to do this as much as she could. After a few second she touched his cheek very lightly, but he leaned into it, causing her to rub her thumb on his cheek. She could feel the roughness of the hair that was coming through. She didn't mind it, she brought her other hand up and placed it on his other cheek, looking into his eyes, then to his lips she bit her lip, which almost broke him, slowly, slowly she moved closer, they were so close and she stopped, she was about to say something but he cut her off, not being able to wait any longer. She held moved her hand to the back of his neck and wound the other into his hair. He lightly grazed his tongue over her lip and she opened. He gently lifted her up, causing her to wrap her legs around him. Never breaking contact, he carried her upstairs. She felt the wall behind her and broke their kiss.

"I shut the door." She laughed as he opened the door to her room. He kicked the door closed with his foot. He lightly tossed her onto the bed, making her giggle again. He crawled on top of her, they stared at eachother, both smiling.

"You still have to fix the door." He only shook his head and smiled.

"_Told you!" _

"Jeremy shut up." Damon raised his eyebrow.

"_I will, and I'll leave once you kiss him, not him kiss you._" She rolled her eyes and looked over at Jeremy who was standing there.

"Why Jer?"

"_Because I want to know you'll be ok, that you have him, and you won't need me anymore._" She felt the tears stinging her eyes. _"I won't be gone forever, just for now. He has you. I want to make sure you have him._" She gave him a soft smile.

"You promise?"

"_Promise." _She looked back at Damon who gave a curious look. She sighed.

"You gunna tell me?" She blushed and played with his hair.

"I... I have to kiss you." He smiled.

"Haven't you done that already?"

"Not according to Jeremy."

"Your brother is watching us?" She laughed.

"No, well yes, but..." She looked at him, bringing her hands to his face. He closed his eyes and leaned into the one hand. "If you kiss me, you have me, if I kiss you, I have you. It's what my parent's used to say to us. Jer's just reminding me." He opened his eyes and she gave a soft smile. She brought his face lower to hers.

"I love you." She brought her lips to his. It was a deep kiss, one they wanted for a long time.

He broke the kiss and looked at her. "I love you." She kissed him again, more frantic this time. He brought his hands up to her waist under her shirt, causing her to arch. She moved her hands to the buttons of his shirt and started undoing them, slowly she took the shirt off his shoulders. Slowly moving her hands along his back, back to his neck, down his chest, she gave a small tug on his pants, earning a chuckle from him. He started taking off her shirt, breaking the kiss momentarily. She wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer, undoing her bra, he started kissing her neck, making his way to her chest. He placed feather kisses causing her to arch and moan. She felt the heat from his lips, like they were burning into her skin. He gently tugged on her pants, taking them off, as he did the same. She watched him as he looked at her, he was in awe, she looked at him and she was in just as much awe. Looking at his face again she smiled.

"If we're just going to stare, I have other thi-" He kissed her cutting her off and making her giggle through the kiss.

_After _

They laid there in the bed, she was laying on his chest, and he was drawing circles on her back. She turned her head so she could face him. He had his eyes closed, and a soft smile.

"I can feel you staring." She smiled.

"I'm allowed to stare." He opened one eye and smiled at her. He moved a strand of hair away from her face. "You're beautiful." Her smile faultered and she turned her head back. But he saw the smile faulter and brought his hand up, moved her face so she was facing him again. "What?" Closing her eyes she sighed. She rested her head on his chest and looked at him.

"How am I beautiful, when I look just like her?" He only smiled bigger, causing her to frown, confused. "I'm serious." She lifted her self up so her head was resting on her hand. "And why was she at your place?" He brought her face close and gave her a soft kiss.

"You're more beautiful because even though you have a problem, you still have a good heart. Because of that you look nothing like her. She came by because she heard somehow that you were with me, she wanted to get back together. I was with her to tell her she could spend the night but she had to leave the next day. I'm not going back to her. If I was, I wouldn't have told you I love you and, well, had the best sex in a long time." She slapped his chest and smiled. She gave him a lingering kiss.

"So is that what you say to all the ladies?" She smiled and scrunched her nose.

"Only to the ones I love." He stuck out his tongue, and started to tickled her. They rolled over so he was above her again. "I mean that." She looked at him.

"Hmm.. I don't know... You might have to prove that to me.." He smiled and kissed her again.

"_Not looking! Just a heads up, Caroline's on her way up._" She started to laugh, she knew he wouldn't be gone long.

"What's so funny.?"

"My dear brother just gave us a heads up, Care is home." He laughed and kissed her again.

"Does that mean I should sneak out the window?"

"You still have a door to fix." She pushed him, and rolled them over so she was sitting on him. She kissed him again and grabbed the sheets, pulling them off the bed, leaving him bare.

"You didn't." He raised his eyebrow giving her a challenging look.

"I did." She walked backwards as he got up off the bed, she tried her best not to look down. But she couldn't help it, that's when he charged at her, lifting her up and over his shoulder, causing her to squeal and giggle. She tried to tickle him, but it did nothing.

"Not ticklish." She huffed as he walked back to the bed, she grazed her finger lightly up and down his back causing him to briefly stop. She smiled, she kept doing it, earning a soft moan, before she could continue she was back on the bed, she looked up to see his eyes deep blue.

"Weak spot or turn on?" She bit her lip and smiled. She didn't think it was possible but his eyes went even darker. She gave a puropse long stretch reaching her arms above her head, slowly arching. She felt his hand on her outer thigh and smiled. She could feel him moving slowly, she kept her postion, and her breathing became uneven. He made his way up her stomach, slowly past her chest, he kissed her neck very lightly causing her to arch again, he brought his one hand to hold her two hands, and brought the other to her face kissing her deeply. He slowly climbed above her, he let her hands go, she brought them up around his neck, pulling him closer. He was getting ready..

"Oh shit! Sorry!" They both turned to see Caroline hiding her face in her hands and Klaus shaking his head smiling.

"I told you they were busy." Klaus looked at Damon shook his head with a smile and walked out of the room.

"When you guys are, uh, well, decent, come down. And next time put a sock or something on the door, or-"

"Care?" Still not looking Caroline turned to face them.

"Yea?"

"We can't get decent until you're gone."

"Oh! Right! Sorry!" Caroline shut the door. She could hear Klaus laughing at her.

She looked up at Damon who smiled. "Guess we got caught by the mama bear." She laughed and gently hit his chest.

They got dressed and started to head down the stairs.

"You're still fixing the door."

"Yea I know." He kissed her and kept walking.

"_You happy Sis?" _ She turned around and faced Jeremy and Stefan.

" Yea, I;m happy Jer. I just wish... I just..." Jeremy walked closer to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"_I know. If it helps I'll stick around._"

"As long as you don't watch." She poked him in the chest.

"_Cross my heart_" He smiled.

"_You don't have to worry about me watching, I don't want to see my brother naked._" Stefan put his finger in his mouth and pretended to gag. Causing them to laugh.

"_Talk to him yea? About anything._" Bonnie walked out of the room, giving a soft smile. "_He'll be there, better than I was._"

"Bonnie, you were good when you were around. Still are." Bonnie smiled.

"_Just not as good as him._" She winked making them laugh.

"_Please stop talking about it, it's my brother you know, still gross._" She laughed harder, and jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Looking to the side, she saw Damon.

"What are you laughing so hard about?"

"Your brother." He chuckled.

"Has an issue with me and sex?" They all laughed. Except for Stefan who only groaned.

"_Is he good?_"

"Bonnie!" She laughed harder.

"What?" She looked at Damon and started laughing again.

"She asked if you were good, Stefan looked like he was going to puke." He arched an eyebrow.

"Am I?"

"Are you what?"

"Good?"

"Hmmm. I'll let you know."

"Is that a challenge?"

"Maybe." She kissed him.

"_Bet you $20 he's the best she's had._" Bonnie looked at Jeremy. Who looked at them.

"_Your on._"

"_Common!_"

"They're betting invisible money."

"On?"

"You'll find out."

"Wait until after to go for another round!" They heard Caroline yell up the stairs and Klaus laugh. They made their way downstairs. Into the living room where Damon started tickling her again. She ran and hid behind Caroline. "Really?" They laughed and ran around the living room before sitting on the couch.

"Oh before you talk our ears off Caroline. Can I say something real quick." She gave Damon an evil glare before nodding. "Elena, do you want to come back to my house?" She looked up at him.

"It would have to be after I mark the terms, plus I have a bunch of cla-" He covered her mouth.

"To live in." She stared at him. Then gave him a questionable look.

"I thought that was your get away house."

"Yea, no, that's my house."

"_Called it!_" Bonnie squealed in the corner. Causing her to giggle.

"Wait! Before you answer him, I had a question for you both, well Klaus did." They both looked over at Caroline and Klaus.

"My mother wants me to go visit her, I was wondering if you guys wanted to come. It's in Genoa, Italy. We have a villa, and guest house."

"Really?! When?"

"The flight leaves in 4 hours..." Elena bolted up and hugged Klaus.

"I'm totally in." She grabbed Caroline, kissed Damon and they bolted up the stairs.

"I'm assuming you're coming?" Klaus looked at Damon was now standing.

"Well, I can't let guys go after my girl now can I?" They both smiled and laughed. "I'll go tell the girls we're going to pack, are we picking them up?"

"Yea, it's going to take them awhile to pack."

"You think we'll miss the flight?"

"Nah, It's in 5 hours.." They looked at each other and laughed.

"Good thinking."

Damon ran and told the girls what they were doing. After 4 hours, they headed to the airport. After a long flight, they touched down in Genoa, Italy. Where the real memories began.

"_Dude, I bet she gets pregnant on this trip._"

"_Seriously? It's your sister and my brother..."_

"_Your on.."_

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000 0000000000000000000000000000000**

_There was a reason why she wasn't so crazy in this chapter. She needed a break, and I didn't at first intend to have them sleep together, but it just came as I was writing. I am going to write another chapter. I also had to bring in some humour, seemed to be lacking. _

_Please let me know what you think, or need to ask, I'll answer as soon as I can. _

_Thank you for reading!_

_Also sorry for any spelling errors!_


End file.
